Legend Riders
by Taisaya-Ryu
Summary: What if Eragon wasn't the only new Dragon Rider? Right before Eragon finds Saphira's egg, a girl by the name of Sari finds a green egg deep in the wilderness. When she stumbles into Carvahall, she finds out that she's not the only one.
1. Chapter one: Encounter

**Taisaya-Ryu: hello! tis my second story and hpoefully this one won't fail...er this is also my first Eragon story also, so go easy on me!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! and I never will!**

**Summary: What if Eragon wasn't the only new Dragon Rider? Right before Eragon finds Saphira's egg, a girl by the name of Sari finds a green egg deep in the wilderness. When she stumbles into Carvahall, she finds out that she's not the only one.**

**Chapter one: Encounter**

It had been one day since Sari left her father in Gil'ead. She didn't know where she was going, but she'd rather be anywhere else. She knew that Du Weldenvarden was to the north; maybe she could rest there for awhile until she knew where to go. Once it was in view, she ran to it, but got tried quickly.

Sari had just entered the large forest and sighed. She has walked for about two days, nonstop. "I have to go in deeper, not much though, I don't want to get into more elf territory… who know that they'd do to me if they found out who I was… oh look, I'm talking to myself again…" she sighed and walked in a little ways. While she was walking, she tripped over a rock.

"Ouch… what was that?" She stood up and saw that it wasn't a normal rock. It was glossy green in color, and it looked as if spiders decided to decorate it with their white webs. "Wow… it's beautiful…" She started at it, "I like it, it looks rare and valuable, I wonder why anyone would leave it here" She yawned "I should sleep now, I'm far enough in the forest, I should be fine" Laying down, Sari rested her head on a small pile of leaves, falling asleep with the strange rock at hand.

_Crack!_ In the dim moonlight, the rock started to splinter open. _Peep! _Was the next sound. Sari turned over a little in her sleep. Suddenly, the rock's shell opened, reveling that it wasn't a rock, but an egg. A little head popped out and peeped in excitement. It looked around and noticed Sari.

It started to sniff the girl and sneezed. Sari turned once again and the egg fell out of her grasp. The little creature—who was still in the egg—hit the ground, causing the shell to scatter as it broke, but still leaving the animal unharmed. Sorrow came upon it's face as it saw it's little home destroyed. Looking down, it realized, it has legs!

It put one leg in front of the other, (and soon you'll be walking out the door…sorry, I like that song) and it started to walk. The little animal walked up to Sari and jumped into her hand for some rest. Seeing that Sari was the first thing

--other then the egg-- that it saw.

Sari's hand started to tingle, then burn. She jolted upright and looked at her hand; the little creature was sleeping in her palm. The little monster noticed someone staring at it and looked at Sari. She stared at it too, and then noticed that the pain went away. It became a staring contest, the mini monster winning. "Are you… a dragon?" she asked, it peeped in reply

She smiled and placed it on her lap, then looked at her hand. It had a scar on it. _It's the same as my father's… _She looked back at the small dragon, which had curled up in a ball and stared at her. "I guess I have to name you, huh?"

_Peep!_

"Are you a boy, or a girl?" she asked

_Peep!_

"What? Oh, Peep twice if you're a boy and once if you're a girl, Kay?"

_Peep peep! _

"Boy it is! But what to name you…. Hmmm" she looked at his features

He was a Forest Green color with emerald eyes. His body was long and sleek, with many shimmering scales.

"How about…. Sukai you like it?" she asked, he peeped happily Sari smiled and rubbed his head. "I guess you're stuck with me, huh?"

He seemed to nod and started to walk towards her bag. Sari kept a close eye on him and he started nuzzling through the bag. "Sukai, what are you doing?" He took his head out, snorted at her, and then continued to burrow through the bag. Saris stood up and walked towards him, once she got over to him; she saw that he had a piece of hard bread in this mouth. He grabbed it with his small claws and ripped the bread with his sharp teeth. Sari smiled, "I guess you were hungry"

Sukai yawned, showing off his sharp teeth and long tongue. Sari picked him up and held him within her arms. He started to sniff her finger and then bit it, causing it to bleed a deep red blood. She withdrew her hand and held it. Sukai looked at it and started to lick it. The cut started to close as he licked it. "Thank you… We're going to leave the forest tomorrow, ok?" she asked

_Yes…Sari_

"What? Who sand that?''

_That would be me, _Sari looked over at Sukai, who had one of his arms in the air.

"Sukai?!"

**Taisaya: first Chapter done! please tell me what you think, reviews make this sad girl happy!**


	2. Chapter 2: Carvahall

**Tai: Sorry for the long wait!! It was Christmas, I got .hack//GU. and I saw Eragon for the 2nd time --;; and I get to see it again! WOOT! I got the game! Yes, I'm a happy idiot. oh and Yay, for the 3 reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing other then Sari and Sukai (it means 'Sky' in Japanese)**

Chapter 2: Carvahall

_Yes?_

"You can talk?"

_That's preposterous! I can't talk!_

"But… I hear you"

_Is my mouth moving? No, of course not! I'm a dragon and does not have the ability to talk in the way you humans speak. _Sari gave the small dragon a weird stare, trying to comprehend what the creature was saying. _Since you're my rider, I can communicate through our linked minds_

"Linked minds? Rider? I'm your rider? I didn't know girls could be riders…. I didn't even know that there was any more riders after what my—" she stopped and looked down, "What King Galbatorix, did to the riders…"

_You know, you don't have to speak out loud._

"Huh? What do you mean?" Sari asked tilting her head to the side _This dragon is Psycho…_

_I heard that. I hear your thoughts and I hear your thoughts _

_… So you hear my thoughts, and I hear yours… This is awesome!_ She smiled as Sukai jumped on her head

_What ever you say rider, what ever you say…_

_I think we should get some sleep, We have to leave tomorrow, I don't like this place very much…_

_What? You scared that elves are going to attack you?_

_…Yes… _she took him off her head and glared at him, he just snorted in a annoyed way. Sari sigh and laid down. She set Sukai on her crest and went to sleep.

The next morning bright, with birds chirping, bees buzzing, and Sukai growling. Sari sat up, rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked at the dragon. _Sukai, what's wrong?_

_This…this thing! It keeps hooting at me! It's so annoying! It won't shut up!_

Sari looked over at what Sukai was ranting about, it was a little brown owl, that was staring at the dragon. Sari smiled at it. _Hoot_

_It's an owl, it won't hurt you he's kinda cute, don't you think so?_

_No, it's annoying_

_So are you, but I still keep you. _Sari walked up to the owl and picked it up_ Hoot, _it spoke. Sari walked up to a low tree and looked at it.

"Did you fall out of your tree sweetie?"

_Hoot!_

"I take that as a yes. I'll put you back ok?" the owl hooted cheerfully as Sari put him back. Once it was home, Sari looked at Sukai, who looked annoyed. "I told you it was harmless" She looked at him, he was twice the size as he was yesterday. "You grew…"

_Heh, I'm a fast grower, get used to it_

_Come, lets go, I want to leave before it gets dark._ She picked up Sukai and placed him on her head.

_Before we go, where are we going?_

_That's a good question._ She kneeled down and took out a map out of her bag. "I'm glad I brought this!" She laid it out and looked around. "This is where we are know—" she pointed at the edge of Du Waldenvarden, close to Ceunon "We could go there…but the king's men would be in a big city like that… Yazuac… no, too open…ah! Carvahall! It's perfect! It's small so not many soldiers should be there, none that would recognize me!"

_It looks safe, the Spine looks like a place for me to stay._

_Yeah! It would be a great place for you to fly, once you learn how!_

_Yes._

Sari closed her eyes and nodded, "Then it's decided! We're going to Carvahall! It's not far away, maybe a two day's walk, one day if we hurry"

_I'm gald you find joy in this new place_

_I never left my home before, I love the outside world! Everything is bright and wonderful! _Sukai looked at her, _Let's go! I want to get there as soon as possible!_

_Fine, let's go. We're off to Carvahall_

The two started off to Carvahall. As they walked, Sari was amazed at all

the open space and animals. When ever they saw people ahead, Sukai would jump into her bag and hide. She would say hello to everyone she met and pray for them a safe journey. Many thought she was a little strange, but at least she was kind.

**Taisaya-It's short, I know, but it's better then nothing! Review people!**


	3. Chapter 3: Eragon

**Me: sorry for the long wait, I was busy with alot of things. I got in to the highschool I wanted to go to, so i'm happy**

**disclaimer: I own nothing, only Sari and Sukai**

Chapter 3: Eragon

After two days of walking, the two finally reached Carvahall, Sari told Sukai to stay outside the city. She didn't want anyone to see him. She was observing the small town and become quite fond of it. Sari wasn't paying much attention to where she was walking, only to where she was in general, she crashed into a teenage boy, known as Eragon.

The two teens landed on the floor, Sari in a mud puddle, Eragon in a pile of crap. The two of them were brown and color, one of them –Eragon—smelled like what he was in, poop!

Sari looked at her self with disgust, then at Eragon with even more disgust. "Eww… I think I'm going to throw up!" Sari covered her mouth with her hands and gestured vomiting motions.

Eragon was less disgusted then Sari, because a boy's mind is foreign to the minds of girls. "Sweet! Mud!" he yelled!

"That's not mud you idiot! It's Shit!" Sari yelled

"Really?! That's even better then mud!" Eragon yelled happily

"EWW! That's disgusting!! What the hell is wrong with you?!?!" Eragon smiled, stood up, and walked up to Sari. He held out his brown, smelly, repulsive, brain-cell killing, vile, foul, stomach-turning, ghastly, nauseating, sickening, and sordid hand to her, beckoning for her to take it. She looked at it and fell unconscious.

"Huh… what's wrong…" He put his hand near his nose and took in the fresh scent. "It doesn't smell bad!"

_Sari! SARI! WAKE UP!_

…

_Sari... Come on! I have no one to talk to…. Everyone in the forest is running away from me, like I'm a horrible creature or something! Though that fuzzy thing tasted _really _good!_

… _Sukai…? That you? Where am I?_

_How would I know? Open your eyes woman! _

"Huh?" Sari she shot up and looked at her surroundings. She was in a farm, sleeping on some hay. She sneezed at the dust in the air.

"I see you're awake"

"Huh…? Oh, it's you, where am I?"

"Your at my uncle's farm, I think you fainted at the smell of my hand, I'm Eragon" He said

"I'm Sari, I think so too, I'm not from around here, I'm looking for refuge from the king"

"Really, who isn't though, Carvahall is safer then some other places, but there are still guards here, Where are you from anyway?"

_Can I tell him… He's just a poor farm boy, and he seems kinda nice, why not? _"I'm from Urû'baen…" she said slowly

Eragon coughed and fell backward "Urû'baen!?!? Y-you live there?!?"

"Yes! But quiet! I don't live there anymore! I'm a refugee now, far from my past"

"Past? What happened in your past?" Eragon asked

"Ah, nothing… nothing you need to know, don't worry about it" Sari replied "It has nothing to do with you"

_Sari, there's something strange about this boy, _Sukai stated

_Strange, how?_

_Dragon._

Sari looked at Eragon"Eragon, have you ever heard of dragon riders, and their dragons"

Eragon looked at her, stunned by her question, "y-yeah, why do you ask?"

"Just wondering, I love dragons, and I wish I could see one, even if just for a second…"

_That's my rider! You're trying to see if he really has one!_

"… Sari…"

"Yeah?"

"Can I trust you..?"

* * *

**Me: I'll try to update sooner then this time I'm sorry i'm such a spazz and forget everything**


	4. Chapter 4: dragons

**Me: Sorry I finished this last week but, I kept on forgeting to update! Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I own only Sari and Sukai (Which btw means Sky)**

* * *

Chapter 4: Dragons

"Can I trust you…?"

Sari looked at Eragon, "Sure… I won't betray you"

Eragon stood up and grabbed her wrist, pulling her outside into the sun light. He told her to follow him into the forest. They ran into what seemed the never middle and stopped.

"Saphira! Come out!"

_Get ready Sukai, this may be his dragon--!_

_Sari! Is it him?_

_Hell yeah! _

A blue dragon with scales that shimmered in the noon day light came down upon the earth from the tree. It was about the same size of Sukai, but bulkier and muscular. Sukai was more long and build for speed.

"This is Saphira… My dragon…"

"She's beautiful…" Sari held out her hand that had the mark and showed it to Eragon's dragon. Saphira sniffed it and let her head down for Sari to pet. Sari stepped back after a few seconds

"Now I have to show you something Eragon… remember what I said before… Sukai! Come out boy!"

Sukai crashed out of the tree and landed on top of Sari. "Sukai! You clumsy Dragon! Get off of me!" Sari screamed

_Hey! You're the one who called me! You watch out!_ He snorted and stepped off of her.

"Sorry, This is my dra—Eragon! You ok? Are you dead… no then Saphira would be" Eragon was fainted on the ground. Sari ran over to him and shook him. "Saphira! Get me some water! I saw a creek not to far away from here!" she flew off and came back in a few minutes. She opened her jaw and water poured out on to Eragon, he slowly woke up.

"What happened?" he said slowly

"You fainted after you saw Sukai" Sukai walked up to him, Saphira watching him carefully, and sniffed him. Then he pulled back.

"You have a dragon? What?"

"I found his egg in the forest, I tripped over it and I think that's why he's clumsy, I think I gave him brain damage."

Sukai looked irritated at her, he grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled her down. _I don't have brain damage! Take it back!_

_No! Your so clumsy! And I did trip on you! I could of really hurt you! _

_Yet you make it seem like a joke!_

_Sukai, you know I'm joking, you're the only friend I had since I left my father! You know that. I love you._

_Sssuuurrrreeee you do_

_You know me better._

_Fine_

"Sorry that was a joke, He's my best friend and I wounldent trade him for anything in the world, but tell me, how did you find Saphira?"

" I was hunting in the spine and her egg… just appeared out of no where, It was really weird… I thought I could sell the egg for money for my family, but I told them it was from the spine and they told me to go away…."

"Why? What's wrong with the spine?"

"It's dangerous… some people never come back"

"… oh… that sounds bad… It must be hard to travel with the spine near here"

"Sort of, But don't mind it too much, but where are you going to go?"

"No clue, I like it here, It's ten times better then where I used to live… I think I'll stay here… our dragons will not have to alone anymore. I think Sukai gets sort of tried just talking to me"

_You got that right._

* * *

**Me: Done, I'll try to update as soon as I can!**


	5. Chapter 5: Sari or Sorry?

Taisaya: Woot next chapter is up!! Fanfiction needs a Mär section for stories, I'm writing a story for mar and I want to submit it!!! ... oh well, I'll just have to wait... and wait... and wait 

Disclaimer: taisaya is hyper and only owns sari and Sukai

* * *

Chapter 5: Sorry or Sari?

Eragon and Sari left the forest because Eragon's cousin, Roran, was leaving and Eragon wanted to see him off. . They had to leave the two dragons behind because it would be strange to see two three foot tall dragons walking around town.

"So, Eragon, how old are you?" Sari asked trying to pass the time by talking.

"I'm 15 years old, I'm turning 16 in about one and a half months.

"I just turned 18, that makes me feel old now" She smiled

Eragon looked at her strangely and continued moving forward. "How old is your cousin?"

"20"

"I feel young again!"

"You're a strange girl, you know that?"

"Yup! I've always been that way and I don't think I'll change. Sukai can be a stick in the mud sometimes, he always has to comment about what I say, it gets annoying sometimes…"

"Really, I'm happy with Saphira, she's like a conscience, always telling what she thinks about problems that I have"

"I wish Sukai was more like that, he tends to say my faults."

"Isn't that what consciences do?"

"Yeah, but mine's annoying" Eragon sighed and they were quiet the rest of the time to the farm

The entered the farm to find that Garrow was giving his blessings to his son. "Eragon, your back… and who's your friend?"

"Oh! Hello! I'm sorry! I'm Sari!"

"Your name's Sorry?" Roran asked

"No no! Sari!"

"Sorri?"

"No! Sari! S-a-r-i! Sari!"

"Oh, Sari!" Roran said, "I'm sorry"

"Your Sorry?" She asked

"No! I'm Roran!"

"Then your Eragon's cousin, right?"

"Yes."

Garrow sighed, "Sari, where do you come from? You don't look like you're from around here"

Sari thought for a moment, "Your right, I'm not from around here, I'm from Urû'baen"

Garrow looked at her, "Urû'baen? The capital?"

"Yes, Urû'baen the capital" she repeated

"That's pretty far away, isn't it?"

"Yeah, But it's much better here than there, less soldiers"

"There are still many Soldiers here too" Eragon stated

"I know, but compared to Urû'baen, it's empty"

"Wow, I thought we had a lot" Roran said the remembered that he had to leave, "Oh shit!"

"Roran!"

"Sorry dad, but I have to go!" He yelled and then ran out of the house, Eragon after him to see him off.

"Sari! Just stay here"

"Ok!" Sari looked at Garrow, "Do you need help with anything?"

"Can you cook?"

"No"

"Boil water?"

"…No"

"Clean the animal stalls?"

"Hell no"

"Get fire wood?"

"That I can do"

"Then do that"

"Sure" and she ran off

* * *

Tai: ok, i'm done! R&R and thanks for all the reviews from you guys! I'm a happy psycho! 


	6. Chapter 6: Flying not for humans

**Taisaya: I think I ruined the whole stoy with this chapter... shit**

**disclaimer: I own nothing other then Sari and Sukai**

* * *

Chapter 6: Flying: Not for humans 

Sari ran into the forest, "Sukai! Get out here and be useful!" She yelled, Sukai came out from behind a tree. Sari looked at him and smiled, "Man! You got big over night! I was just taller then you yesterday, now you stand above me… unless I got shorter… Sukai! Am I shrinking?!? I don't want to be a midget!!" She started spazzing _Sari, calm down, your right, I did get taller_

_Ohhh… where's Saphira?  
She wanted to get closer to that annoying boy, she sensed something and wanted to make sure he was ok._

_And you didn't worry about me?_

_No, I really don't care_

"You selfish dragon!If_ I _die, so do you!" She yelled

_Really, so my life depends on _you_? Shit, that means I have to keep you alive_

_You're an evil dragon!_

_Why thank you_, He lowered his large green head, trying to bow, _Now, _how_ was I going to be useful again?_

_Help me get firewood for Eragon's uncle_

_Fine, _The two wandered around the forest looking for firewood, after an hour or so, they met in the starting area and Sukai gave the firewood to Sari

"Have you heard anything from Saphira, Sukai?"

_No, nothing, but I think she's fine_

"If you say so" She rubbed his snout and he snorted a little. She sighed and left him behind with a goodbye

She walked out of the forest and stopped, she heard something. "AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! SAPHIRA YOU CRAZED DRAGON! GO BACK!!!!! I HAVE TO WARN GARROW!!!" Sari looked up, it was Eragon on Saphira's back.

"Eragon!" She yelled, dropping the firewood and running back into the forest. _Sukai! Get over here!_

_I'm coming, what's wrong!?_

_Quickly! _Sukai flew over to her, she climbed on his back

_What are you doing? Get off my back!_

_Fly! Now! You can do it! _He flapped his wings and took off. Sari clutched on to his neck, "Saphira is taking Eragon somewhere, she wasn't listening to him, at all… Go faster!"

After five minutes of flying, Sukai and Sari saw what Saphira in the sky was. Sari commanded Sukai To fly next to Saphira. "Eragon! What's wrong with Saphira!?"

"I-I don't know! She was yelling things like 'Murderers' and 'Death'! I just want to get Dow—AH!" Saphira dove down to the earth. Sukai following after her. Saphira landed in a small patch of dirt in a dense forest area. Sukai landed next to her and Sari jumped off of his green back.

"Eragon!" She yelled and ran over to him. He was clutched to the ground; Sari swears he was kissing the ground.

"Thank god! The ground! It's wonderful! I never want to fly again!"

"Heheh, we may have to if we want to get home" Sari smiled

"Are you effen kidding!? I can't even feel my legs! They're raw!"

"Eragon, we're out in the middle of the forest. We have to fly to get out of this hell hole" She stated, "We can rest tonight, but tomorrow we're leaving first thing in the morning, even if I have to tie you to Saphira"

Eragon grunted, "Fine, but if she's still going to kidnap me, I'll take my chances out here"

"Eragon, your not a kid so it wouldn't be kidnapping you… more like annoying-teenager-napping"

"That makes no sense"

"Deal with it, so does the whole world. I mean come on! We're out in the middle of a forest with no food or water, a spastic dragon, a pissed off dragon, and no way to get out of here other then riding them!"

The two teenagers went to sleep, when Eragon fell asleep, Saphira put her wings over him to keep him warm. Sukai did the same but before Saphira. The two woke up in the morning. Or should I say sari woke up and kicked Eragon mutable times to wake up.

* * *

**Taisaya: Tell me if a ruined it... R&R**


	7. Chapter 7: Tragedy

**Taisaya: I'm happy with all the reviews I'm getting. In my last story for Tales of Symphonia, It took 12 chapters to get 13 reviews here, I have 21 reviews for 6 chapters! I feel loved by you all!!!**

**Disclaimer: Tai owns nothing, just Sari and Sukai**

* * *

Chapter 7: Tragedy

"Eragon, you're so slow! Hurry up! I can feel my hair fizzing from the air here!" Sari said as she stroked her short brown hair on top of Sukai

Eragon sighed, "Fine, why do girls always obsess with their appearance? It's so annoying!"

"You just don't understand females yet! Give it a few more years and you'll understand our minds!" She smiled

"Sure, sure" he said as he hopped on to Saphira, "Lets go" Eragon said, Saphira shot into the air

"Sukai?"

_Yeah, Yeah, I'm on it… _he uh, said as he jumped into the air after Saphira. The two dragons flew next to each other in the frigid air. Sari looked at the size difference between Saphira and Sukai. She looked over at Eragon, who was clinging for dear life to Saphira's back.

"Eragon, isn't it weird that Sukai is smaller the Saphira when he's older and a male?" He yelled over to him

He looked up at her, "They could just be different types of dragons, Sukai looks like a swift dragon build for speed and Saphira looks like she was made for strength only" Saphira heard him and flew in a loop, causing Eragon to scream. Saphira chuckled a little, Eragon glared at her.

"I guess your right… Sukai if you're made for speed, let's see how fast you really are!" She said and Sukai's momentum went up. Sari grasped on to his neck, trying to keep herself situated on top of him. "Slow down! Slow down!" She said and he did

Eragon and Saphira came from behind them, "That's how I felt yesterday! Now you know how I feel!"

"Shut up!" she the looked at Sukai

_You really need practice, you suck!_

_You too, SHUT UP!_

_Just stating the truth. Humph, no respect for dragons_

_Yeah, yeah, just keep flying_

After about an hour, they reached Carvahall. Eragon practically jumped off of Saphira from 25 feet up in the air while she was landing. He first ran the farm to see his uncle. Sari went after him, when she caught up to him, Eragon was in tears. His uncle was on the ground, unconscious. "Garrow!" He yelled and ran up to him, trying to wake him up.

_Eragon…_ Saphira consoled as she leaned her head into the farm house

"Eragon…" Sari said putting her hand on his back

"Leave…. I want to be alone…" he said, Sari backed off and walked slowly outside to where Sukai was. Saphira nudged him a little, "I said leave!" he yelled, Saphira snorted and flew out of the vicinity.

Sari walked over to Sukai, _Sukai, I'm going to find a place to stay for tonight and to get some food, can you stay in the forest tonight?_

_Sure, you be careful, ok?_ He pressed his head against her chest so Sari would hug it, and she did.

_You too…_

Sukai leaped into the air and flew into the forest. Sari watched him leave and then left the farm to head to town. Murky, cold rain fell from the sky in a rhythmic pattern. She walked through the town holding her arms to keep warm. She shivered as a cold burst of air went by her. No where is town was a motel for her to stay. "I would think every town would have a lodge for visitors… I guess I was wrong…"

"Child! What are you doing out in this weather!" a women called out to her. Sari looked over to her, her eyes glazed over. "Come in child."

Sari ran over and entered the house, "Thank you… My name is Sari…"

"That's a nice name," She smiled, "I'm Elain, weren't you the girl who was with Eragon the last couple of days, right?"

Sari looked down, "Yes"

Elain looked at her, "Did something happen to him?"

"No… he just wanted to be alone, his uncle… he… got hurt"

"Oh, so Eragon is taking care of him?"

"I think so"

She nodded, "Come in, you've been staying with Eragon, right?" Sari nodded, "I'll make up the bed for you"

"Thank you"

Elain walked Sari to an empty room where she could sleep. "Would you like something to eat?"

"No thank you. I'm just going to go to sleep."

"Ok, sleep well"

"You too, thank you for letting me stay here, especially since I'm a stranger to this town"

"It's no problem at all" Elain replied and walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. Sari lay down in the bed and looked at the ceiling.

_I hope Eragon is ok… he looked really upset; I wish he would let me help him…_

_He's a big boy; he can take care of himself_

_Yeah, but he's also taking care of Garrow, and he's badly injured…_

_I can ask Saphira how he's doing, if you'd like_

_Could you?_

_Why would I suggest it otherwise?_

_Thanks_

* * *

**Taisaya: R&R (I have nothing to talk about today... meh)**


	8. Chapter 8: Pain

**Taisaya: SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!!! My grandpa died and my family's been depressed, Also, we just had a consert yesterday and I couldn't update because I had to practice singing... SORRY! Sorry! sorry! I feel like a terrible person now, I hope you people can forgive me!!!**

**Oh, retarded me didn't know what a Mary-sue was and I found out last week. SARI ISN'T A MARY-SUE! You'll find out that alot of people hate her, I'll give you a hint... -COUGHBROMCOUGH- he shall hate Sari**

**Disclaimer:I own only Sari and Sukai, no one else**

* * *

Chapter 8: Pain

_Sari… Sari, wake up!_

_Nemmm… Sukai? What is it?_

_Man, you're a heavy sleeper! Saphira said that Eragon isn't well, he was hurt in the flight with her and it had just started taking affect… She doesn't know where he is now; she lost touch with him…_

_Ok… I'll try to find him… _Sari looked outside; it seemed to be around 10 O'clock am. She stood up and walked down stairs.

"Did you sleep well?" Elain asked, she was washing dishes

"Yes, thank you again" sari replied, sitting down at the table

"You don't have to keep thanking me, you know?" Then, there was a knock on the door; Elain ambled over to open it. It was Eragon and Gertrude, "Please, come in" the two walked in, "Gertrude, would you like to see him? He isn't doing well"

"Yes, Eragon needs help up the stairs" Gertrude stated and Elain helped him

Sari stood up, "What's wrong?"

Eragon turned his head to face her, "Garrow"

"Is it that bad?" Eragon nodded

He then turned to Elain, "its ok, I'll do it myself"

"Are you sure?" He nodded again, "Alright, come back down stairs into the kitchen, I have a freshly baked pie that you might like"

"Thanks" he said as he staggered up the stairs, one step at a time. Sari sat back down, knowing that he'll just get mad if she tried to talk to the farm boy.

_Sukai?_

_Yes?_

_Where are you?_

_I'm in the forest with Saphira, why?_

_I saw Eragon, he could barely walk._

_Didn't I tell you that he was in bad shape? You never listen!_

_Neither do you!_

_Shut up… But, how are you?_

_Tried, I'm surprised that I wasn't affected by the flight_

_That's because I flew in a different way so that the air wouldn't have hurt you… see? Even I can care! Saphira was in rage so she didn't think about his protection. And she keeps on blaming herself for everything! Soon she may blame herself for global warming and why Galbatorix's decree_

_Don't talk about him! Stop it!_

_What is he to you? You blocked off that part of your memories and you never talk_

_It doesn't matter; he's just a terrible man who should die._

_I agree… And I believe from what you told me about him, so does the rest of the world_

_I consider that true also… _She sighed and noticed that two men entered the room.

They both looked at her, "Who are you?" one asked

"Sari," She replied, not knowing what else to say to them.

"What are you doing here?" the other asked

"Uhh…"

"She's friends with Eragon, "Elain stated, "Sari, this is Albriech and Baldor, my sons"

Sari stood up and bowed, the boys looked at each other and then at her, "Why are you here again, I missed that" Baldor asked

"Did you hear what happened to Garrow's farm?" She asked, they nodded in unison, "I was staying with them but because of that I had to find and place in town, I couldn't find anyplace and your mother invited me inside for the night."

"Sure—ah." They fell silent. Sari turned and saw Eragon and Horst

"Eragon…"

* * *

**Taisaya: I'm truly sorry for the shortness of this chapter, forgive me R&R**


	9. Chapter 9: Talk

**Taisaya: I feel like everyone left me, no one has reviewed any of my stories for the last week. Usually, I'm overjoyed with messages, but nothing! … I told you people why I didn't update! FORGIVE ME DAMNIT!**

**Disclaimer: Own only Sukai and Sari, get over it**

* * *

Chapter 9: Talk

Horst offered Eragon a chair as Elain walked up behind Sari, "You can sit down" she whispered, Sari nodded and did so. Horst sat at the table too. Elain handed Eragon a plate of pie, and offered some to Sari, who said no, then turned to Eragon, who just stared at the plate, "It's there if you want it, you don't need to eat it"

Eragon picked up his fork and managed to eat a few bites and then put the fork down. Horst looked at the farm boy, "How do you feel?"

"Like I was hit with a stampede of cattle"

Horst sighed, "Eragon, you have to tell me what happened"

"I don't remember…"

"Eragon, the house was torn into pieces, bordered with two pairs of beast tracks that I've never seen before. If there is a shade around here, people have to know about that, you and Sari are the only ones that would know what happened…" he turned to Sari, "What do you know?"

"I was in the forest looking for firewood for Garrow. When I heard the explosion, I ran back to the farm, but by the time I got to the farm, there was only foot prints and Eragon" Sari answered, hoping her quickly thought up story would be enough to get her by Horst. He looked at her and then turned to Eragon who began talking

"… When I left Carvahall a couple days ago, strangers were asking about the stone that I found, you talked to me about this," Sari realized that this must have been before she showed up two days ago, or it was when she was in the forest with Sukai, "I ran back to the house, and nothing happened that night. The next morning I finished my chores and took a walk in the forest while Sari was still working at her chores for my uncle, I heard the explosion and ran back to the farm. When I got there, everyone was gone and soon Sari came. Before she saw anything, I told her to leave without letting her know anything" Horst asked him if there was anything else there and Eragon pulled out some black fabric. "This was in Garrow's hand when I found him"

Horst nodded, "And what of your legs?"

"I think it happened when I was running through the brush and thorns in the forest, and some of it was running through the rumble of the farm."

_He's a good liar, and he comes up with these ideas so quickly… he reminds me of him in more ways then one, always coming up with lies to get us out of trouble… _Sari thought

Albriech stepped up, "We should go after those men! They can't get away with this! If we get some horses we can catch up with them in no time!"

Horst glared at his son, "Get those foolish ideas out of your head! Sometimes it hurts me to say you're my son. Those men could kill you in a matter of seconds!" Albriech stepped down and grunted at his father's reply. "They took the stone… right?"

"It wasn't in the house" Eragon said, Horst nodded, and then everyone was quiet. Until Eragon spoke again, "Does Roran know?"

"No, he has been in Therinsford for sometime unless they ran into some difficulty on the road.

"Albriech and me were just about to leave before you woke up" Baldor stated. Horst told them to start off and Baldor waked up to Eragon, "I'll break it to him gently" he said before he left out the door with his brother.

Elain walked Eragon upstairs so he could rest some more. She had offered Eragon and Sari to stay with them so that they wouldn't be sleeping in a dirt hole. Sari said she was going to take a walk. When she left the house, she ran directly to the forest. "Sukai! Saphira!" she yelled as she ran into the forest. The two dragons were waiting around for a meal.

_Thanks Sari, you just scared off our dinner._

_Deal with it_ she commented back, "Have you heard anything else from Eragon? He wasn't really in the talking mood today"

_… Saphira said that when he went upstairs, he fell asleep. That's all; he didn't talk to her either._

"I see, I don't blame him, everything is a mess for him now"

Saphira nodded her large head up and down. Sari spent the next few hours talking to Saphira and Sukai. Well, actually, just Sukai, she couldn't talk with Saphira because she wasn't her Dragon, luckily she had Sukai. Soon, she got sick of Sukai's voice and headed back to Horst's house to check on Eragon and get some rest herself.

* * *

**Taisaya: It ended terribly! I hate myself! Can someone review! I NEED SOMETHING! I don't care if you people tell me I'm the worse writer ever! I DON'T CARE! …ok R&R**


	10. Chapter 10: Life goes on

**Taisaya: Sorry for the long wait, I went to Hershey Park on Saturday and I went to Six Flags yesterday. I could have written this on Monday, Tuesday, or Wednesday, well, I did start it on Wednesday, but never finished… Either way, I'm sorry. I'm done with all my music competitions for the year. We got first place for all of then anyway, so I'm happy and tried from yelling at the psychos on Nitro and The batman, calling out 'SUICIDE'. This includes my friends. Anyway, I'm done ranting. ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: Tai owns nothing, deal with it O**

Chapter 10: Life goes on

Eragon woke up, the room was chilly so he shivered a bit, and then calmed down. He walked down stairs, even though it was before dawn. No one was probably awake, or so he thought. He entered the room only to see Garrow 'sleeping' on the bed. Katrina was standing over him, Sari next to her.

Sari looked over at him, worry in her eyes. She watched as Eragon's eyes became cloudy with tears. She walked over and brought him up to his room. "Do you want to talk?" she asked, he shook his head, "…"

Elain looked into the room, "Sari, would you mind going downstairs?"

"…ok…" She murmured then left the room. Eragon started to shed tears, burying his head into his arms. It was too much for him to handle. He had no one, no mother, no father, no Aunt, no Uncle. While Roran was away, he felt like he had no cousin. He totally forgot about Saphira. Elain walked up to him and rubbed his back in a caring manor until he fell asleep. (What a strange way to fall asleep, I should tell you a story about that….)

In the morning he woke up he felt like he should just drop dead and stay that way forever. _I can't go on like this… I should just die…_

_Don't say that, you'll regret it someday_

_Then what do I do? Garrow is gone! I have no one!_

_You have me, Sari and even Sukai_

_Sukai doesn't give a damn about me_

_…well, yes, but he's an idiot. Anyway, you have Sari and I, Sari is just like you; she has no one._

_How do you know?_

_Sukai was talking to her and he told me. She told him that her family died because of the king. _

_Really? I didn't know that…_

_Now, what are you going to do?_

_I don't know… pursue the strangers? _

_There, you're getting somewhere. Dieing would do nothing for you. That would only make for more suffering. You and Sari are the last dragon riders. It would be hard for only one to fight this battle. _

_Sari would be fine on her own, she has Sukai…  
People have seen my tracks, we have to leave, it's only a matter of time until they find either me or Sukai. It's best to leave, _

_What if Sari wants to stay?_

_I'm sure if she knows that Sukai is in danger, she would be gone in a heart beat. Plus, what will you accomplish by staying here?_

Eragon was quiet for a time, thinking over what Saphira said to him. _Fine, but I'm going to speak to Sari about this… I want to hear what she has to stay._

_Then do so. _She ended the conversation there, knowing nothing else could be said to him. Eragon walked toward the door. Pain struck him with every step he took. He opened the door to see Sari standing there.

"I-I was just going to see if you were okay after yesterday. You slept all day and I was worried" Sari stated

"I was just going to talk to you about what we should do"

"We? What about?"

"Come in and close the door" Sari walked in and shut the door behind her. Eragon sat on the bed and Sari sat on a chair that was located a few feet from the bed itself. Eragon sighed before talking, "I think we should here, people have seen Saphira and Sukai's tracks, I don't want people to know about them"

"I see… Give me a minute to think this over, she closed her eyes._ Did you hear that Sukai?_

_Yeah_

_What do you think? There could be places better for us, farther away from Urû'baen. _

_I understand, you really want to get as far away from there as possible, don't you? You always block those memories from me. It's kind of obvious that you come from there._

_So? What does it matter! You're going off topic! I want to have your ideas before telling him that we'll go_

_I don't care, as long as there's food and no people to scare it off, that's fine by me_

_Okay, I'll tell him we'll go_

_Sure_

"We'll go, should we tell Elain and Horst?" Sari inquired

"No, they would tell me to stay; we should leave as quickly as possible," Eragon replied

"Now then?" she asked, "They left the house, so they wouldn't see us unless they catch us while leaving"

"Yeah, that would be best" he sighed as he got up

Sari looked at him, "What about you legs? Can you walk o them?"

"I'm fine, don't worry" he smiled and headed to the door. He stuck his head out, making sure no one was there and they both ran down the stairs and out the wooden door. They heard voices from an ally between the houses, they stopped and listened. It was Horst and Elain.

"…needs a place to rest" Elain's voice spoke

"Yes, poor boy, it's strange. For some time, I didn't see any tracks from how Eragon dragged Garrow here. Plus, at the Farm, there were two sets of tracks. I have the feeling that Eragon isn't telling us something" Horst

"Saphira was right, we have to get out of here, and quickly" Eragon whispered. "We don't need horses; we have dragons, but…"

"But they need saddles, right?" She asked, "And we need to bring some food, any ideas?"

"Yeah, follow me." And they were off.

Eragon led them to Gedric's. He had animal skins in his shop. Eragon felt terrible that he had to steal, but it was their only choice. He told Sari to wait outside to make sure no one was coming. He grabbed two animal skins and left to the forest where they left the skins. For food, they went to Sloan. If he has to steal from someone, it would be best him. Sari had the same job as before, to stand watch, and Eragon committed the stealing. He grabbed as many piles of meat that he could and wrapped it up in a cloth and stuffed as much as he could under his shirt. The two made their way to the forest, but on the way, they found themselves caught.

"Going somewhere?" they teenagers froze and twisted around. It was Brom (and his scowl of death).

**Taisaya: Woot long chapter for me! And that story about falling asleep strangely. It happened in gym; we had to sit the whole class because some preps were causing trouble. Well, the teacher told us to start our stretches about 10 minutes before the class was over and one kid, Victor, fell asleep, cross-legged and his head on the floor. So the gym teacher walked up to him and blew the whistle. Everyone laughed at him, I feel kinda bad about that, but that's how life is, you have to laugh at some things. Anyway, R&R -heart-**


	11. Chapter 11: Brom

**Taisaya: I had to get this chapter up before I have to write all those 'end of the year' essays and such. argh. I write too much... I swear. I wanted to start another story, but I stopped myself... joy.**

**Disclaimer: I own Sari and Sukai**

* * *

Chapter 11: Brom

Eragon and Sari turned around, Sari had no clue who the man was but still knew they were in trouble. Eragon seemed to know who the man was, so she let him do all the talking.

"He-hello Brom!" he stammered

"Eragon. And… friend, where are you going with that animal skin and meat?" he asked before taking it away

"Hey! Give that back!" Sari snapped

"Why? It's not yours" he replied

"It's not yours either!" she yelled back

Brom sighed; _this girl is already getting on my nerves! _He thought before bringing his attention back to the teens. "Where and why are you leaving to?" he asked

"That's none of your business!" Eragon yelled, "Why'd you follow us?" he asked

"I didn't, I waited for you. Now, answer my question, where are you heading off to in such a hurry?"

"Nowhere that concerns you" Sari stated, Eragon grabbed the meat and skins from Brom and the two started walking off. Brom didn't try to stop him from getting the meat

"I hope you have enough meat for your dragon Eragon…" Brom stated

Eragon stopped, "What? What are you talking about?"

"You don't fool me! That mark on your hand, gedwëy ignasia, when you touch a dragon. Those questions you asked me, it was kind of obvious."

Sari glared at Eragon, "What is he talking about Eragon?"

"Uhh…" Having no clue what to say, he called out to Saphira, Telling her to get Sukai over here and grab Sari. He knew he couldn't run away with his legs, and He couldn't leave Sari behind with Brom or tell her to call Sukai now. Brom might hear and stop them. Right now, he had to stall the storyteller for the time being. "So, how'd you find out?"

"Like I said, it was obvious. There was evidence everywhere. How is your dragon?"

"She's fine." He said calmly

Sari gave him a look, _What the hell is he doing? Telling this old man about all this! Argh! He's such an idiot!_

Brom looked down at Eragon's legs, "You were flying, weren't you?"

_What? How could he have known? _He looked up at the sky, _Where are they? Saphira! Come!_

_No_

_What? Why?_

…

"She won't come, don't bother" Brom smiled

"Why?"

"She won't come until we settle our differences. I talked to her" he stated

Sari had the same confused look on her face as Eragon._ Why would Saphira listen to Brom instead of Eragon?_ _He called Saphira? What about Sukai! Sukai!!_

_Not coming._

_What? Why!_

_Cause. Deal with it. _He ended the conversation there, Sari sighed

"Once again, I'll ask: Where are you going? I want the real answer, and nothing from you" he glared at Sari, she glared back

"Finding somewhere where I can heal"

Brom nodded, "After that then?"

Eragon sighed, "I'm going to hunt down the people who did that Garrow"

"I see, and you Sari?" he asked

"How'd you know my name?" she asked

"I heard it around, from a soldier of Galbatorix"

She froze, Eragon looked at her, "Why would a soldier of the king know your name?" he asked

"I- I don't know…" she turned to Brom, "I have nothing to earn by staying here, and I wanted to join Eragon. I owed Garrow for food and lodging. I thought it would be best to come with Eragon"

"I see… I'm coming with you. The last thing this world needs is a dragon rider that has no clue what he's doing that he would be better off without a head"

Eragon glared. "Fine."

"Your dragon should listen to you now"

_Saphira?_

_Yes_?

_Can you come here? With Sukai?_

_…Yes, I'll pass the news on._

"She's coming"

He nodded, a few minutes later, Saphira and Sukai came flying down. Brom looked a little surprised to see two dragons. He hadn't seen Sari's palm, so he wouldn't have known anyway. "This… this is your Dragon?" he asked Sari, not looking at her.

"Yes. Sukai" she replied. Something told her that they wouldn't get along

_What a strange name. Who names a dragon Sukai? _"He's a strange type of dragon. Built for speed. He looks a bit lopsided…" Sukai snorted in annoyance at the man, Sari crossed her arms. He then turned to Saphira. "What a wonderful dragon. Strong wings, great build, what's her name?"

"Saphira." Eragon stated

Brom was a little taken back at the name. "A beautiful name for a beautiful dragon"

Saphira seemed to be content. Sukai was annoyed, same with Sari, and Eragon was happy with the answer that he received from Brom about Saphira.

_I like him,_ Saphira said openly, so that Sukai and Eragon could hear her.

_No duh! He called you beautiful! That old man called me lopsided! I'm not lopsided!_

_I'm still not sure; this could be a trap… _Eragon told Saphira

"What do we do now, old man?" Sari asked

"Please don't call me that. We need to find a place to stay first"

"Where do you have in mind?" Eragon asked

"This way" and they started walking.

* * *

**Taisaya: Ok, Sari hates Brom and Brom hates Sari. this should be fun! R&R**


	12. Chapter 12: Truth

**Taisaya: I should be updating more as time goes on from now. School's almost over and I finish some of my homework in class. Anyway, Thanks readers for reviewing! **

**Disclaimers: I own Sari and Sukai, thats all --;**

* * *

Chapter 12: Truth

Eragon and Sari Brom, not knowing where the man was taking them in the middle of the forest. Saphira and Sukai were flying along with them. Sari leaned over to Eragon's side and whispered, "Do you trust him?" She asked, "cause I don't"

"I don't know… if it wasn't this situation, I would, but…"

"Eragon."

"Yeah?"

"You're no help. We need to know if we can trust him or not, here and now! You can't say 'I don't know'" she sighed

"And who made you boss?!" he raised his voice

"None of you are the boss now!" Brom's booming voice rung through the teenager's ears, the both stopped yelling at each other and looked up. "Girl, you better learn to trust me, because you're going to have to deal with me for a long time"

Sari glared at him, "Don't call me girl! My name's Sari!"

Brom held out his hand, "The name's Brom, please to meet you," Sari looked at his hand and crossed her arms, "If you call me 'old man', then I shall call you 'girl'"

"Fine! Whatever 'Brom'!" she yelled

Eragon sighed, "Why do you guys fight?"

Ignoring his question, Brom moved on, "We're almost there, keep on moving" He turned around and continued walking. Eragon followed after him, Sari waited a few seconds, getting her distance from Brom before moving on behind them. They arrived at a small clearing, enough room for a small fire, Sari, Eragon, Brom and two dragons, nothing more.

Saphira and Sukai landed, Eragon greeted Saphira by rubbing her cobalt snout. Sari walked up to Sukai and Sat next to him.

Sukai looked down at her, _What? I don't get a snout rub?_

She looked at him; _I know you don't like them…_

_What's wrong? The annoying man? Want me to eat him? _

_No… I just think he knows…_

_I don't even know! How could he know?_ He snorted

_..It doesn't matter…_

Brom looked over at them, then at Eragon and Saphira. He noticed how different the relationship between Eragon and Saphira and Sari and Sukai were. Without a word, he turned back to what he was doing, preparing dinner.

First, he walked over, grabbed some snow with is hands and placed it into a pot above a small fire. Then, he pulled a lump of salt out of his pocket and dropped it into the water. Then, he grabbed a piece of meat and started tearing it into bit-sized pieces, dropping them one by one into the salty water.

Sari watched him as he 'cooked', amazed that he did it with a straight face. She would not consider that a meal. "That's dinner?"

Brom looked up, "Not yet, The meat's not done yet. If you don't like it, then eat snow"

"..." She glared at the man. Sukai dipped his head down

_I would eat the soup-like-stuff in that pot instead of Snow. At least It should have flavor,_

_I hate him._

_I can tell_, Sukai stated, pulling his head up and sniffing the air.

When the meat was good and ready, Brom served them, a smile on his face when he handed it over to Sari. She sighed, and started eating the stew. Sukai and Saphira both received a piece of meat. Everyone ate in silence; only the sound of the fire snapping and burning was heard.

Eragon decided to interrupt the quiet, "Brom, why do you want to travel with us?" he asked

Brom looked at him, "I think you two would make a good tale, there haven't been Dragon riders out of Galbatorix's control for some time now."

"A good 'tale'?" Sari asked, placing her bowl next to her.

"I'm a storyteller" Brom answered, Sari nodded, "I wonder what would become of you two. Will you join the Varden? Will you die as a hero? Stray off on your own? Will you join the King?"

"I would never join fa—the king!" Sari yelled, Standing up quickly

Eragon looked at her, wondering what made her so upset, "Sari?"

She looked at him, still with a glare, and then her face turned soft. "E-excuse me for a minute…" She turned and ran off to the forest.

Eragon faced Brom, "Is it her time of the month?" he asked

Brom looked at him, grabbed a snowball and threw it at his face.

In the forest, Sari paced around in a circle, holding her head. "he's not my father; he's not my father…" she repeated to herself. "at least… not anymore he's not…" she whispered. Sitting on the cold ground, she wrapped her arms around her legs.

When the snapping of twigs reached her ears, she looked up, It was Brom, "What?"

"He's your father, isn't he?" he asked

"Is Eragon here?"

"No, answer me"

"Fine" Sari stood up, looking Brom in the eyes, "He is, I am Galbatorix's only daughter"

* * *

**Taisaya: not that we didn't see that coming... Alot of people figured that out by the first chapter! R&R**


	13. Chapter 13: Who are you?

**Taisaya: Sorry for the long wait there may be a longer wait now --; I'm going to Maine in 2 weeks and I have graduation next week (along with my birthday on the 15th I'M TURNING 14 YEARS OLD!) and I might not be able to update until after I come back from Maine, so I'm sorry!!**

**Disclaimer: I own Sari and Sukai**

* * *

Chapter 13: Who are you?

Brom glared at the brown-haired teenager, "Why are you here?"

"I hate my father!" Sari yelled, "I ran away, to get my freedom. I would have been stuck in a castle with him for the rest of my life! I wasn't going to stand for that… I had to leave" she stated, then looked at the old man in the eyes, "Don't tell Eragon! I don't mind that you hate me, but if Eragon hates me…" _He reminds me so much of Murtagh… It would be like Murtagh hates me as well…_

"I won't. It's your choice either way" Brom stated, Sari nodded, she didn't want to thank the man, she started walking pass Brom to the campsite, "Why don't you want Eragon to know?"

"He reminds me of someone I once knew"

Brom looked at her strangely, confused by her words. He sighed and followed after the girl.

Eragon heard something in the forest, he looked over to Saphira, and she told him it was nothing to be worried about. He waited and saw that Sari and Brom walked out of the woods. "What happened Sari?"

She looked at him, "Nothing, don't worry about it"

"Okay, if you're sure" he replied

Sari sighed, I'm going to get some sleep… night" she walked over to her dragon, rubbing his snout. Sukai placed his wing over the girl and rested his head on the ground.

After Sari and Sukai were asleep, Brom looked over at Eragon, "Have you ever fought before? I wanted to wait until she was asleep to ask you. I'm sure she hasn't had any practice at all" he asked, gesturing towards Sukai and Sari

"I used to fight with Roran" Eragon stated, getting a little confident with himself

Brom nodded, he stood up and walked over to where his stuff was. The elderly man looked around in his stuff until he pulled a cloth-covered stick. He walked over to Eragon and sat back down. He unwrapped the object and revealed wine red sword stealth. Its hilt was blue with several gems placed on it. Eragon looked at the sword with wonder. It made him happy to see Brom pick it up and hand it too him. It was amazing; it felt like it was made for him. Crafted just right for his palm to hold. He slowly and quietly drew the sword, it slid out gracefully. Its sword was blood red as the stealth was. He swiftly moved the sword through the air, cutting it like it was butter. It was the perfect sword; not too heavy, not to light, ideal stature, and no scratches.

"This is a rider's blade" Brom spoke, making Eragon look up at him in confusion, "When a rider was finished training, elves would present them with a sword. The sword would never stain and were crafted to be the color of the rider's dragon. This sword is named Zar'roc"

"Where did you get this?"

"It matters not, although, it took me a very long time to acquire it" Eragon nodded and carefully sheath the sword. He tried to hand it back to Brom, but he refused to take it, "Keep it, it'll be more useful to you then myself"

Eragon smiled, "Really? I can keep this?" Brom nodded, "Thanks!"

Saphira stuck out her long neck and touched the sword, _It has power… use it wisely, Eragon._

_I will…_ Eragon looked up at Brom, who was smoking his pipe. "Who are you?" he asked, "I thought you were just a storyteller, but you have that rider's sword and you now a whole lot about dragons then most people."

Brom closed his eyes, "I'd rather not talk about it."

"If we're going to travel with you, I should at least know who you are. It's possible that you may betray us" Eragon stated, "You're not the person I knew in Carvahall, aren't you?"

"I've been a lot of people in my life, people all see me as a different person. I'm not the person you knew in Carvahall, no" Brom stated

"Then who are you?!"

"I'm here to guide you, help you through life and understand it. That's all I'll tell you"

Eragon glared at him, "I'm going to sleep!" he yelled, irritated that Brom wouldn't tell him who he was.

"Fine then… Sleep well"

"Sure" Eragon stated and then walked over to Saphira to sleep.

* * *

**Taisaya: I suck, That was a terrible ending! I was tryig to finish it quickly so I could update today! TT R&R if you'd like...**


	14. IMPORTANT NOTE!

**Taisaya: **This is not a chapter update, this is a note. A VERY IMPORTANT NOTE! I've noticed that I haven't gotten many reviews for this story, and if I did, they're ones saying that my character is a mary-sue by just reading the first chapter. WELL IT'S PISSING ME OFF! I know Sari is a Mary-sue, and I was tring to fix it, but you people never read pass the first chapter. I really hate to cancel this story, even though I haven't been really into this story. I'll update again if i get at least **5 reviews** stating why I should update again. I know I should no pay attiantion to those people, but there are a few people who won't leave me alone about it. I'm not used to writing fanfics from books, I write fanfics from anime and games. I would usually write -chan, or -san at the end of a name. Anyway, this story was going nowhere to begin with, so... well, if you want to read another story by me, I have my Mär story you guys can read, I put more heart in that story anyway, BECAUSE KIRA-CHAN ISN'T A MARY-SUE! UNLIKE SARI! (according to some people.)

I'm sorry for anyone who likes my story, but if I don't get 5 or more reviews saying I should keep on writing, this story will die. This is basicly what happened to my other story, Lost Memories, which also died around chapter 13. But at least I got up to 35 reviews in this chapter, that story only lasted 13 reviews (one for each chapter)

**Taisaya Ryu**


	15. Chapter 14: Saddles

**Taisaya: I only got 4 reviews, but I'm still going to update. I have all summer to type this so, why not!**

**Disclaimer: I own Sari and Sukai**

* * *

Chapter 14: Saddles

Sari's eye's cracked open as a sun light poured in from the outside of Sukai's wings. Slowing and quietly, she slinked out to see that Brom and Eragon were still asleep. The fire from last night was barely going, only one small piece of wood was lit, and it was going to go out any minute. Sari sat down next to the acute fire and placed some wood—placed right next to the fire—and put it in to the fire. She stared, waiting for it to do something, but it then died out.

"Stupid fire." She sighed, "Why did it die?"

"You didn't give it anything to start off of" Brom stated

Sari turned around sharply and glared at the man behind her, "I gave it wood what else does it need?"

He glared at her, and then looked over her shoulder to see that Eragon was still turning in his sleep. "You learned nothing from growing up with the king? I would at least hope he would teach you to start a fire" he whispered

"Why would he teach me that?"

"Perhaps he wanted to get rid of his daughter for some reason; he would at least teach survival skill"

"Like he cared... I don't think he even realized that he _had_ a daughter…" Sari stated, she flinched when she heard Eragon turn in his sleep; lightly closing her eyes.

Brom was hushed for a moment before speaking again, I wasn't aware that the king was even married, let alone had a child, how is that?" (Brom is so reminding me of Jade Curtiss from Tales of the Abyss, I hate Jade)

"He wasn't married, but he loved my mother, and she didn't love him. I was an accident, I wasn't meant to be born."

"And your mother?"

"Died giving birth to me." Sari stated

Brom nodded, "it's happened before"

"What's happened before?" Eragon asked, his head peaking out from one of Saphira's wings

Brom turned to face the brown haired teenager, "Nothing that concerns you" Eragon glared at him and then sighed.

Brom started to make a fire, and then made breakfast for the group. Sari watched carefully how he made the fire, but it seemed like the fire came out of thin air. After they ate, Eragon grabbed some of the leather that he stole and rolled it out on the ground. Brom glanced at him, "What are doing with that?"

"Making a saddle" he replied,

Brom nodded, "A good idea, but, Eragon, do you have any idea how to make one?"

Eragon shook his head, "Do you know what they look like?"

"Better, I know how to make one, I can make one for Sari, and you can copy—"

"I'll copy you, make Eragon one" Sari cut in, "I'm not helpless"

Brom closed his eyes and nodded, "Fine then, Eragon, hand Sari a piece of the leather, and I'll show you how to make a saddle"

Sari watched him as he started making the saddle, copying all his moves. Cutting the leather for places for a spike. Putting rope through the right hole. Making sure that it fit Sukai correctly.

Once she finished, she held it up to Brom, "How's this?"

Brom grabbed it with his hand and pulled it towards him, staring at it intently. Turning it from side to side, making sure everything was correct. At last, he spoke with true words, "Sari…" She stared at him, "This is great, and I would never guess you could this well of a saddle, but…"

"But what…?"

"Sukai is smaller then Saphira. This saddle will fit her perfectly, but it would be too big for Sukai."

Sari fell back, once she got up, she questioned him, "What!? Why did you tell me that?!"

"First of all, I thought you would be smarter then that, second of all"—he leaned closer—"you can't deny an old man his pleasures"

Sari started fuming, knowing that Brom knew that she was making it too big for Sukai, "God you're so annoying!"

Brom smiled, "I'll make Sukai one"

Sari stopped and looked at him strangely, "Really? You sick?"

"He seems ok, and Thanks Sari! Saphira has an extra saddle now!" he smiled, taking the saddle that was one the ground next to Brom and carrying it over to Saphira.

_Why'd you make one for her? You don't like me anymore? _Sukai asked, looking at her

_It's Brom's fault! He could have told me!_

_Sure, blame it on the old man, he had a good point, you should have been smarter then that._

_Shut up._

Brom started making Sukai a Saddle, getting the size right to fit his back and spike pattern. He knew that it would have to sleek, Sukai's body was made for speed, not for bulk like Saphira's was. Right now, Saphira was growing at a faster rate then Sukai; he was growing, but longer and more agile. Brom made it so that Sukai's longer-growing body would be able to grow and he still be able to wear his saddle.

Once the man was done, he walked over to Sukai and paced it on his back, a perfect fit. Sari walked over to him and thanked him for the trouble, he replied with a stare, then walked next to the dying fire. "Eragon, Sari, we'll be leaving tomorrow morning, make sure you're ready for the trip."

Sari looked at her bag on the ground, which was all she had with her, she looked back up at him, "I'm ready" she replied sarcastically

"As am I" Eragon said

Brom sighed, "I said tomorrow… not now…"

* * *

**Taisaya: I so rushed to finish this... I'm sorry!! T.T**


	16. Chapter 15: You

**Taisaya: I'm** **sorry for being a bastard, well, I can't help that... For being a jerk! Yes, a jerk, I was a HUGE jerk! I WILL CONTIUNE WRITING THIS STORY! Well, don't expect updates for a week though, I have camp! heheh... I come back on next saturday!**

**I want to thank:**

**Lady Moonaya: Thanks for making me write again! You never were harsh on me, I have no clue what you were talking about... YOU BETTER UPDATE YOUR STORY!**

**Diamondchild: For reviewing since the second chapter! Thank you soooo much!**

**Dense Burrito:** **Also a faithful reviewer! Thank you! YAY SPAZZTIC PEOPLE! **

**Remember the Darkness: Thank you! I'm gald you like my story!**

**Elfy14: SPEAKS THE TRUTH! Taisaya needs to stop listening to other people who hate her!**

**Lonely Kitty: If this story made you read Switching Sides, then I guess I have to contiune writing it, don't I? Don't listen to that PM I sent you this morning. I UPDATED ANYWAY!**

**And anyone who reviewed in Chapter 14 and told me to get off my lazy ass and write something! I was going to write a list of people That I don't thank, but that would be mean... (What am I talking about, I'M NOT NICE! heheh)**

**Disclaimer: I own Sari and Sukai.**

* * *

Chapter 15: You're Dragon Riders Now

The group ate a small breakfast before leaving for the south. Eragon muttered a farewell as he glazed at his home for the last time in a long time. He knew this wasn't going to be the last time he would see the farm, but it still worried him that he might not make it back alive.

"Brom, what do you know about dragons?" Sari asked

"There is a lot of information about Dragons, they are mysterious creatures" Brom said, "When a dragon egg is laid, the hatchling inside is ready to be born, but the outside conditions must be correct. But when Dragons were handed over to the elves, usually one or at most two eggs, the conditions were changed. They would only hatch to the one who would be it's rider"

"Like when Saphira hatched for me?" Eragon asked

"Yes, you can say that, if she didn't like you, she wouldn't have hatched

"But Sukai hates me, why would he have chosen me?" Sari asked

_I don't hate you…. Well, maybe I do…_

"Maybe he was waiting so long he just wanted to hatch." Brom looked over at the green Dragon, "How long were you waiting?"

_Tell the old fool it's none of his business._

"He doesn't know" Sari answered

_I know how long I was trapped in the god-forsaken egg!_

_Then tell me!_

_It doesn't matter!_

"Sari, if he doesn't want to tell me, then let him be" Brom said

"He won't tell me either, I would like to know as well" Sari said, _Why did you choose me?_

_I seem to have forgotten, _he said sarcastically

_Yeah, yeah_

Brom continued to talk about Dragons, about how they ate, what they ate, and other useful information. What types of dragons there were, all dragons flew, some better or faster then others. All dragons had a different way of seeing the world and what they liked. They reminded Sari of people. Just as there are different people, there are different Dragons. Brom also said on very rare occasions, an egg might have two dragons. It only happened once before, so Brom thought it would never happen again.

The threesome soon had to find camp. They were near Therinsford, but they wouldn't make it there before it was completely dark. Eragon asked Brom about the name of the rider that used Zar'roc in the past, but Brom didn't say his name. Eragon decided that it would be best not to say anything else because Brom still won't tell him either way. It would have been a waste of breath to say more. They made camp in a small clearing. Brom left for a bit leaving Eragon and Sari alone, "What were you and Brom talking about before?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I have a feeling that you two are keeping a secret from me…"

"What would give you that idea?" Sari asked

"It's just a feeling, like I'm being left in the dark" Eragon said

"Brom gives me that feeling, so it's not just you… he's hiding something…"

"What are you two talking about?" Brom asked, walking into camp with three sticks

"N-Nothing!" Sari said quickly, "What are those sticks for?"

"Training"

"Training?" Eragon and Sari asked

"Yes, I know girls normally don't fight, but you will" Brom said

"Why?"

"You're Dragon riders now, you'll have to be able to defend yourself and your dragon" Brom said, throwing the sticks over to the Teenagers. Eragon caught it was ease and Sari got hit in the head.

"Ouch…" Eragon stated, looking over at Sari

"You did that on purpose!" Sari yelled at the old man

He smirked, "And what are _you_ going to do about it?" Sari glared at him and then tried to hit him. Brom dodged it, hit her back and she fell on the floor. "Work on your speed and how open you are when you attack" he stated, "and you Eragon?"

Eragon sighed and looked at Sari who was pouting. "Okay, I'll try…" _God please get a hit. _He thought. The two looked at each other for a minute, Brom must have going tried of waiting for the boy to attack so he went first. Eragon tried to block the attack, but he was too slow for the old man. "Argh!" he yelled as Brom hit him in the ribs. Sari stood up and attempted to get a hit off of the man again. With her and Eragon working together, they for sure could get a hit. She was dead wrong.

Brom blocked both their attacks with one stick. When they were in shock that he did that, Brom stun around, hitting both the teens in the head and causing them to fall over from the blow. While they were dazed, Brom got some water and poured it on their heads, waking them up.

Sari placed a hand on her head, "You didn't have to hit that hard!" Eragon lazily nodded and attempted to stand, only to fall back down.

"Would an enemy soften his blows? I think not, why should I then?" Brom stated grabbing the two sticks and throwing them back to the two.

"Brom!" she complained

"Sari" he mocked

"Old bastard…" she muttered under her breath

"Stuck-up princess" Brom muttered under his breath

After a few more hours of Hard-sore Brom training, they went to sleep. They quickly ate breakfast, well Sari and Eragon did, they were hungry after their training. Brom ate his share with a smirk on his face. Before long, they headed to Therinsford, around noon they arrived. They had told Saphira and Sukai to stay a bit away from the town so that no humans would see them. Smoke came up from the houses, probably wives making lunch for children and husbands. From where they were, it was an ugly town. The houses were a mess and they looked as if they could fall over any time now.

They were stopped by a heavy set man, asking for coins to cross the bridge that went over the Anora River into Therinsford. "This's ma bridge, yer gotta pay ta get ova" he said

"How much?" Brom asked, pulling out his pouch.

"Five Crowns" he replied, smiling

"Five Crowns? That's robbery!" Eragon yelled

"If yer don't pay, I could always'st take this're lass here" he gestured to Sari with a dirty smirk on his face.

"Touch me and you die" Sari stated, then turned to Brom, "You do have five crowns, right?" she asked

"Of course" Brom replied, handing over the coins and the three entered.

When they were out of earshot, Eragon spoke, "Why'd you let him take your money? It's not his bridge! We should have walked right past him!"

"We could have also handed over Sari—" Brom stated

"Bastard!"

"—But I didn't. Let the fool be" Brom stated, pulling out a handful of coins, "You could also trick him later"

Sari and Eragon smiled, "You cut his purse!" Brom winked, "Of course I did"

"ARGH! THAT'ER BASTARD!" came a yell from the bridge

"Seems he found out… What if he catches us?" Sari questioned

"Watch for watchmen" Brom grabbed the shoulder of a small boy, "Do you know where I can buy some horses?" he asked

The boy looked at him with sad eyes, "Over there…" he pointed toward a large barn.

"Thank you." Brom said, giving him a coin. The boy's eyes widened with thanks then he took off

* * *

**Taisaya: I like the word bastard today, don't I?**

**Haru: Yup. Thats _my _favorite word though, you can't steal it.**

**Taisaya: Ok, I can allow Gaia and Switching Sides, but your not going to annoy me in this story as well. so, GO AWAY!**

**Haru: I have to make sure you update, don't I?**

**Taisaya: -sigh- fine fine, Everyone, I'd like you to meet Haru, he's one of my OC's from my Mar story. A few of you might know him. Beware, he'll annoy you to death**

**Haru: No I won't. Glad to meet you crazy people who like Taisaya-chan's story.**

**Taisaya:Don't talk to him and he'll go away, R&R**

**Haru: HEY!**


	17. Chapter 16: Snowfire, Cadoc and Twilight

**Taisaya: I'm back! Sorry if anyone missed me! Beware of ticks in the woods, I got bit my a deer tick and I might have limes dieses!... wait, I COULD DIE! Oh well...**

**Diclaimer: I own Sari and Sukai nothing else**

* * *

Chapter 16: Snowfire, Cadoc, and Twilight

Eragon, Brom, and Sari entered the barn. Two long lines of stables were there, some with horses and some without. At the very end was a wall full of saddles, harnesses, blankets, and other objects used for horses. A few bags of food were stationed there as well. A man with strong arms was brushing a white stallion, when he noticed the group; he called them over with a hand motion.

"That's a beautiful animal there" Brom mentioned, looking at the horse's glossy white coat.

"He is, his name is Snowfire, and I'm Haberth" he held out his hand, Brom and Eragon shook it and Sari bowed, "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"We need three horses, they need to be tough, we'll be doing a lot of traveling"

"If one is for this girl, I'm afraid I have to decline, but for you two, I have few, and the ones I have aren't cheap" Haberth said

"What? Why not me?" Sari asked

"Girls aren't meant to ride horses"

"Argh!" she growled

_Clam down! _Sukai snorted in her mind, _You sound like a spoiled brat!_

_Shut up!_

"That's fine, price doesn't matter, I'll take your two best horses" Brom said, making Sari huff out in annoyance, "She will need one either way, I'll pay extra for her to get one

"Fine, I'll get one for her" The man sighed, walked away to the hind wall and pulled out some saddles and reins for two horses, dropped it by Eragon and Brom, then came back with three horses, "Will these do?"

Brom let one of them sniff his hand, the horse snorted, and then he did the same ting with the other two. "These two will do," Brom said, pointing to a brown bay and a black bay, "But this roan makes me a bit uneasy"

"He has good legs"

"… What about Snowfire, what will you pay for him?"

"I'd rather not sell him; he's the finest horse I've ever bred"

"If you were willing to part with him, what would you pay?" Brom asked

Haberth started counting a price with his fingers. Eragon was setting his eyes on the brown horse while Sari's eye's trailed over to the black one. Its fur was sleek and soft; it sniffed Sari's hand and then rubbed its head against it. His eyes were a deep midnight back, he looked fast and strong.

"I'd settle for 200 crowns, no less" he said, hoping at Brom couldn't pay for Snowfire.

Brom took out his bag and fumbled through it, counting the money inside, with a smile he handed Haberth some money, "Will that do?"

Haberth looked at Snowfire and then the money, he gulped, "He's yours, though I rather not give him away."

"I'll treat him as a the greatest horse ever sired, as if from Gildintor, the horse of legend"

"Hearing you say that gladdens me" Haberth stated. He helped them settle the saddles on then wished them a safe journey, for Snowfire's sake, he couldn't care less about the people, just his horse.

When they left, Brom handed Snowfire's reins to Eragon and told them to go to the edge of Therinsford, before they could ask why, he had disappeared. They shrugged and walked to the other side of the town.

"What do you think Brom's doing?" Eragon asked, sitting down on a rock, waiting for Brom

"Who knows, even if we ask him, he'll just ignore us, like always" Sari remarked

"Yeah, you're right…" Eragon shorted, "Say, Sari, he never told us names for the horses, other then Snowfire, what're you going to name yours?" he asked

"Hmm…" she looked at her horse, his coat was like a night sky, dark and mysterious, "Maybe… Twilight?"

"That's a good name, I'll name mine Cadoc"

"Cadoc, Twilight, and Snowfire…"

"What are you're family like?" Eragon asked after a long silence

"What?"

"You're family?" Eragon repeated "What are they like?"

Sari sighed, "My mother died when I was young, my father… I never saw much of… he isn't the best father ever, I can tell you that much, he's the reason I left home…" Sari said, feeling her stomach go in knots.

"Any brothers or sisters?"

"No… I'm an only child, but I had a friend that was like an older brother… He left right before I did…" Sari smiled, remembering his face, "You remind me of him"

"I do?"

"Yes… I don't know how though…" She looked down at him, "What about your family? Your mother and father?"

"I don't know, my mother left me with Garrow when I was still young, and I have no clue about my father…" he said, looking sullenly at the ground

"Things happen; everyone has their own reasons for everything. What matters now is that we find the Ra'zac"

Eragon nodded, "Your right!"

"They came this way" Brom said when he came back from the town.

"Really?" Eragon asked

"Yes, they got some horses, like we did, and left like fleeing demons, that's what a man who saw them said"

After a bit more talking they settled themselves on their horses and took off. They saw a sentinel in the distance, Eragon asked Brom about it. Apparently, it was a rider base, where a Rider named Vrael was defeated my Galbatorix. After his death, it was called Utgard, but it was also known as Ristvak'baen or, 'Place of Sorrow' to the last riders before they were killed by the king. It took them hours to walk around Utgard, but they finally made it, only to find a large plain waiting in front of them. Brom said that they would make camp there until the next morning before daring to cross the plain. Sari and Eragon looked up, sure enough; Saphira and Sukai were circling around, high enough to look like birds.

"How long will it take us to cross the plain?" Sari asked

"About two days"

"T-two Days?!" Eragon and Sari repeated in shock.

"Yes. We rest and then leave" Brom said, hopping off Snowfire, "by the way, have you named your horses?"

The two nodded, "Mine's Twilight"

"Cadoc, I named him after my grandfather" Eragon said

Brom nodded, but Eragon started to feel like an idiot. After dinner, Brom made the two train with pieces of wood again.

"So much for resting…" Sari muttered

"He just doesn't give up…" Eragon replied, "Ah!" Brom whacked him upside the head

"Pay attention!"

"Ehhh…" they mumbled

* * *

**Taisaya: I think I have been listening to too much Gackt... OH WELL! If I contiune, I'll turn emo, heheh... I'm too happy to be emo, David will though (He's a kid from Camp, we told him that he had to move a random hinge in the wall to turn on the fire, he believed us. So like everyday we'd go, "David, did you turn on the fire?" and he'd either say 'Yes' or 'I'll do that now' On the last day, we told him that it did nothing, and he was upset. He's so gullible! But I love him either way[as a friend! Brook told him if you say Banana slowly, it sounds like gullible, he tried it... Baka...) Sorry for my ranting, I tend to rant alot, don't I? Oh well, just be happy I updated! R&R PLEASE!**


	18. Chapter 17: Storm

**Taisaya: HOLY SHIT! This is like the quickist update ever for me! -feels special-**

**Haru: Hi creator!**

**Taisaya: and my special moment is over... **

**Haru: I love my job!**

**Taisaya: I'm replacing you with Sari and Sukai**

**Haru: WHAT?!**

**Disclaimer: I know nothing other then Sari and Sukai, that is all.**

* * *

Chapter 17: Storm

In the morning, they walked down the hill after a small breakfast. From the angle they were at now, they had a clear view of the plain and how flat it was. Saphira and Sukai noticed that there was no place for them to stay hidden, so they decided to stay up in the air. There was a trail, but it was spilt into three paths at the beginning of the plains. They looked at each of the three paths to see any evidence that the Ra'zac were there. They found one that headed right into the grasslands.

"It seems they are heading toward Yazuac. It's a four day walk from here." Brom stated, "We need to fill our water supply before attempting the plains. There isn't a stream or pool in the plains"

They ran to the water and filled their waterskins, the horses and the dragons got their share of fresh water before they headed out into the plains.

The plains were windy, not a nice wind either. It was dry as a bone, driving the two teenagers crazy. Brom seemed to have cared less about the wind. Because of the no shelter, they camped open. The wind made it hard to start a fire; Eragon was cursing every cuss word known to man while trying to start it. Brom pushed him away, muttered 'Brisingr' and a fire started. Sari had heard that word before and looked at Brom. But her eyes stung so she didn't question him at all. Not that he would tell her anything anyway.

Saphira and Sukai were their shelter that night, blocking the sandy wind from reaching them.. The morning gave them grief because of the strong wind…

On the third day, when they actually slept comfortably, and were full of happy spirits, there was a thundercloud in the direction where they were going!

"God hates me…" Eragon muttered

"He hates me too…" Sari replied

"Normally, I would never go into a storm that big, but we have no choice"

"WHAT?!" they yelled

"That's like sending us to our death!" Eragon snapped

"You just want to kill me off!" Sari yelled

"Maybe, but we should get some distance" Brom smirked

"Old bastard…"

"Sari…" he growled

"That was Eragon" Sari replied

"Eragon?"

"N-no!"

Brom sighed, "Never mind, let's move."

They walked right into the storm, the shadow made it seem to be night it was so dark. Cold rain fell down from the sky, stinging their skin when it hit. Then they looked ahead, they noticed a ball of wind coming their way; Sari and Eragon looked up at the two Dragons, "GET DOWN! LAND!" they both yelled. Saphira and Sukai headed down, but they were too late. The wind hit them and pulled them down forcefully. Then the wind hit Brom, Eragon, and Sari. They got down and tried to hand on to the ground. Eragon looked up and saw Saphira blocking the wind from Sukai, who seemed to be unconscious. He motioned to Sari to help he get over there. The dragon's wings were flailing all around, making it hard to get to them. Saphira was pushed over a bit by the wind, and Sukai started to move away from her. His body was lighter so the wind made him move farther. That's when the wind got a good lock on Saphira and made her summersault over Sukai towards Eragon and Sari.(Btw, Brom is where Sari and Eragon started off with the horses) Eragon went over Sari and pushed her down into the ground. Sari froze. Saphira landed past them, he claws holding a grip into the ground. Eragon turned to face her and headed toward her when he got off of Sari. She laid there of a second then sat up. Sukai was sliding against the ground toward her. She braced herself and tried to grab a hold of his wings to keep him from moving anymore like Eragon was doing with Saphira. He was unconscious, that was for sure.

_Sukai?! Are you there?!_

No answer.

"Sari!" she heard Eragon yell, she turned to him, keeping a hold of Sukai. "Saphira says that he hit his head when he fell! She thinks he'll be alright!" he yelled

The green dragon twitched a bit, she smiled, "Sukai… I'm happy you have a thick head…" she muttered

Eragon and Saphira headed closer to Brom, while Sari let the wind push her and Sukai towards them. When they were close enough, she stopped the movement my pulling his wings closer in and driving her feet into the ground.

"Are they hurt?" Brom asked

"Saphira's fine" Eragon answered after a long at Saphira, they were talking in their minds

"Sukai is out cold" Sari answered.

Brom nodded, "Unless one of you is willing to drag him, he need to stay here until he wakes up.

Lightning filled the sky, more reasons to think god hates them. Once it stuck the ground close by. The boom made Sukai wake up; they sighed and continued to move on. The rain started to settle down as the day progressed. Same with the booms from the thunder and the light from the lightning. Once the wind calmed down enough, Saphira took off, Sukai was a bit dizzy and they were afraid he would crash, so he walked along with them. When it got dark again, they went to sleep quickly, because they would have arrived at Yazuac this time tomorrow.

* * *

**Taisaya: It may have been a quick update, but it was short wasn't it.**

**Sukai: _YOU! YOU MADE ME USELESS!_**

**Sari: You always were!**

**Sukai: _I hate you! All of you! DROP DEAD!_**

**Taisaya: You sound like Haru... R&R**


	19. Chapter 18: Yazuac

**Taisaya: HAR. Short chapter alert! Well, the Yazuac chapter was short to begin with... BUT I MADE IT SHORTER!**

**Sari:...**

**Taisaya: ... What?**

**Sari: Nothing!**

**Taisaya???**

**Disclaimer: I own Sari, Sukai, Twilight and nothing else, and I have no talent, the idiot who said I did is messed up! I won't say anynames -coughdenseburritocough- Just kiding, thank you for that! I've been thinking... I should have another OC (that's Human)... I should use my brain and think of one **

**Sari: She's writing this as she reads the book for the 6th time... -sigh- If you're making a OC, can you make him cute?**

**Taisaya: I never said it was going to be a boy... and I have to think about it...**

* * *

Chapter 18: Yazuac

They reached Yazuac right before dust, the town was quiet, too quiet. No movement, just a few horses looking nervously at the new people. Eragon looked around; there was no one, "No dogs barking…" Eragon signaled Cadoc to stop

"Strange" Sari replied, pulling on Twilight's reins, the back horse stopped

Eragon looked at Brom, who also stopped, "That doesn't mean anything… right?"

"…No…"

"Someone would have seen us by now" Sari stated, "Why isn't anyone out of their homes?"

"I don't know" Brom replied, then moved forward, "Let's look around"

"What if there's a trap here?" Eragon asked, "We should leave"

"We need water and supplies" Brom sighed, "we go around the other entrance then, there is less likely an ambush there then here. They nodded and quickly left the town and entered the other entrance. Doors were hanging on hinges and window's were shattered, in the middle of the town was a mountain of dead and bleeding bodies. At the top of the pile was a small baby with a spear sticking out of it. Eragon felt his breakfast come up and threw up over Cadoc's side. Sari turned around and rode to the edge of town, Brom let her go. "Do you want to wait with Sari?"  
Eragon slowly shook his head, "N-no… I'll stay" Brom nodded in acknowledgement. His disembarked Snowfire and walked around, "The Ra'zac were here, but they didn't cause this. This is Urgal work…" he looked at a foot print and cursed.

"What—" Before he or Brom could say anything, Sari rode back into town

"Urgals! Th-they're here!"

"Yes I know!" Brom yelled after he jumped on Snowfire, "Ride!" They headed towards the first entrance when Eragon was smashed out of his saddle by an Urgal. He hit a wall

"Eragon--!" Sari was hit out of her saddle as well, but she kept a firm grip on her reins and pulled herself back up and out of the way before the Urgal could hit again.

"Run you fool!" (Must… not… use… Japanese….) Brom yelled, Eragon was cornered by a Urgal, which was about to hit him with an axe, he rolled out of the way and fled to the center of Yazuac, where Cadoc and Sari were. She had grabbed Cadoc's reins and trying to get away from a Urgal that was after her. He gave a cry for Saphira and turned his head to see the Urgal after him, he quickly shot an arrow at it, but it was blocked, he didn't have enough time to shoot another because the Urgal collided with him. Tied Cadoc's reins to a strap for Twilight's saddle and began shooting at her Urgal with little affect.

Brom attacked the Urgal that was by Eragon, to the Urgal, that was unexpected and it started to bleed, in anger, he swung down the axe. Eragon jumped up and started to Claw the Urgal in the face.

Sari's Urgal knocked her out of the saddle and was pursuing her, giving her no chance to get back on her horse. In their fight, the Urgal had managed to hit her a few times, but it was nothing too bad, only a few cuts and bruises. She fired a few more arrows, jumping back to avoid the Urgal every time until she crashed into Eragon who was running to an ally way. He grabbed the back of her collar and pulled her back with him. When she got on her feet she ran with him, it was narrow, so they were hoping that it was too small for the Urgals. They reached a dead end, "What do we do now?!" Sari asked, looking desperately at Eragon, then her eyes flicked on the Urgals that were coming in closer to them. She pressed against the wall and stood there. She knew that Saphira and Sukai couldn't fit down here with their wings. Eragon took a step back and took a deep breath. Images of the people of the town raced through his mind. He felt that he had to avenge them, that child at the top, he didn't even get a chance to live life, and he would never grow up to see everything he was meant to see.

He grabbed his bow and arrow and pointed it at the Urgal, "Brisingr!" he shouted, letting the arrow fly through the air. It burned with a blue fire, striking the Urgal in the head and through to the next Urgal. They both lay dead. He fell over and looked at his hand, the gedwëy ignasia was glowing.

"E-Eragon?" Sari stumbled from behind him, "are you okay…?" he closed his fist and everything went black.

* * *

**Taisaya: Fear my short chapters of DDDOOOOOOOMMM! BTW, DOES ANYONE WANT TO MY BETA-READER!!?!? I need one cause I write crap...**

**Sari: R&R**

**Taisaya: Someone please tell me they can?!!? Tell me you're Email and I'll send the next chapter!!!**

**Sari: She'll go emo if you don't**

**Taisaya: Nuuuuuuu! I'm already emo! -listening to emo Japanese music aka. Abingdon Boys School-**


	20. Chapter 20: Uh If forgot the name!

**Taisaya: YAY! I got an editor! But something happened when I tried to send the file and I couldn't send it, So this wasn't edited! -sob- Fear my crappy grammer and Spelling! Well, the spelling is right cause I have spell check! I think that I used Japanese in this chapter. Rememeber: Baka means Fool or Idiot. So I'm a Baka! YAY!**

**Disclaimer: Taisaya own nothing but Sari and the ever so sweet Sukai.**

* * *

Chapter 19: Fight amongst yourselves

Sari pulled Eragon out of the alley; he was unconscious from using that magic to kill the Urgals, which she left dead in the alley. "Why are boys so god-damn heavy!" She snorted as she dragged his limp body into the dim sunlight. She spotted Brom, slumped over on Snowfire's back. Placing Eragon on the ground, she ran over to the old man. There was a long cut on his right arm, and it was still bleeding. Snowfire began to spazz, shaking Brom and loosening his stature on the horse, he fell out, Sari tried to stop him, but he weighed more then Eragon, and they fell to the ground. "Come on!" she pulled herself from under him and pulled a cloth from his bag and wrapped his arm.

After she found his sword and put it back in its sheath, Saphira and Sukai came down to earth. Saphira went right to Eragon and started nudging him until he woke up. Sukai landed and set out for Sari. He lifted her up and shook her, _Baka! You could have been killed! Then _I_ would die! _

_S-sorry! _She replied when Sukai put her roughly down on the ground, she sighed and started collecting arrows that had missed it's target and placed it back into it's case that was on Sari's back.

_What's up with you? _The Dragon walked over and sniffed her head; she ignored him, _Talk to me!_

_Nothing's wrong… It's just… Eragon used Magic…_

_…_ he nudged a few arrows toward her.

"Can you carry Brom?" she asked out loud

"Let Saphira." Eragon answered from behind

"What's wrong with Sukai?" Sari asked, a bit offended

"Nothing! It's just that Saphira can go for a longer time with more weight."

_You're a bit skinny…_ Saphira spoke to Sukai

_And you're a bit bulky! _Sukai replied

_What are you talking about? Are you calling me fat?_! Sari asked, not hearing Saphira

_No, not you, Saphira!_

_What? _Saphira asked

_No, Sari!_

_Yes? _

_ARGH! GET OUT OF MY HEAD! _Sukai had a paroxysm with the girls in his head.

Eragon noticed that Sukai was looking a bit… _off_, "What's wrong with him?" he asked

"_Nothing"_ Sari and Saphira said at the same time. He sighed and pulled Brom over to Saphira. She lifted him up by grabbing the cloth of his jacket and placed him on her back. Sari went over to find the horses; Twilight was at the other edge of the town with Cadoc. Once they were calm, she brought them over.

They decided that Saphira and Sukai would fly close to them on horses, just in case more Urgals were in the area. They left quickly because of that possibility as well. After a few minutes of riding, Saphira told Eragon that Brom was starting to wake up. They stopped, "Did Saphira and Sukai get here on time?"

Eragon shook his head, I'll tell you about it later, your arm was injured, and we need to get away from here, just in case there are more Urgals."

"In the time being, your going to ride Saphira" Sari said, Sukai huffed, "Sukai!" she snapped, he snorted and Sari sighed

"I can ride Snowfire"

"You'll hurt your arm more. Just stay on Saphira, okay?"

_Holy Crap! Sari's being nice!_

_Shut up! I'll commit suicide!_

_…_

_Good. _

"Fine then. I'm honored" He grabbed on to her neck with his good arm and the Dragons took off. Sukai kept a stern glare on Saphira. Eragon and Sari boarded the horses and started riding.

"Is Sukai mad at Saphira?

"Sukai's mad at Saphira?" Eragon asked, noticing his glare

"I heard Sukai's side of the fight; He was a bit pissed…"

"I guess he feels sorta useless. He's fast but…  
"But not that strong. Yeah, I know…"

"Wait! Maybe… Maybe Sukai likes Saphira!"

_Sari! Smack that little bastard!_

"Eragon, Sukai wants me to smack you."

"Please don't."

"I won't"

_Sari! I don't like her; SHE'S NOT EVEN MY TYPE OF DRAGON!_

"He said that Saphira isn't his type of dragon"

"Saphira said that Sukai's an annoying little twerp"

"I agree!"

_Thanks…_

After a few hours of riding, when the sky was getting dark, they found a clearing in a group of trees. They landed there; the river wasn't far away, so they could refill their waterskins as well. When Sari and Eragon got there, Brom had already started a fire. They boiled water to wash Brom's wound and then ate a light meal.

"Have you used this power before?" Brom asked Eragon after dinner

"No. Do you know anything about it?"

"Not much…" he sighed, "You could have destroyed yourself and the whole town with that power" Sari tensed a bit; this wasn't the first time she had seen magic.

"Well I didn't know that, and I didn't have much of a choice…"

"Of course not, you had no idea what you were doing!"

"How did I use it in the first place?! No one had ever taught me nor showed me this magic!"

"You shouldn't even use it at all!" Brom yelled

"Well I did, and I may have to use it again! What is it? A Secret I'm not allowed to know until I'm as old as you!? You do you not know anything about magic?!" Eragon yelled

"Boy!—"

"Both of you!" Sari interrupted, "Both of you just shut up! Magic? He'll need to use it when he… When he fights The Ra'zac! So if you know anything, I suggest you teach it to him Old man!" she yelled, annoyed by their fighting. Brom stood up and slapped her across the face.

"Watch how you speak to you're elders. I don't have to do a damned thing you say." He whispered the rest, "No matter who your father is. Not that I would listen to a word that bastard said"

"… I wouldn't listen to a word he said either" She sighed and walked over to Sukai. "I'm going to bed."

The rest of the night, Eragon and Brom had another discussion about magic, calmer last time time. They talked about the words used to invoke the magic. About the word Eragon used, _brisingr_, fire, not only the word for fire, but fire itself. The word is the object, and so forth. After their conversation, they agreed that Brom would teach Eragon a thing or two on Magic.

* * *

**Taisaya: Shortness. I start school on Tuesday, so I will update even slower when already do. Highschool... I haven't even started and I hate it! SUCKS FOR ME!!!! Stupid school had to make me in none of my friend's homeroom... -sob- R&R and I might not go emo!**


End file.
